Uma Detenção no Lago
by Rafael Moraes
Summary: James Potter e Sirius Black exageram "um pouco" na brincadeira com, como sempre, Severo Snape. O professor fica, logicamente, furioso, embora isso fosse algo normal. Então aplica uma detenção nos grifinórios, que será aplicada nas margens do Lago Negr
1. Elixir do Envelhecimento

_**Cap.1 Elixir do Envelhecimento**_

Já eram 10h45min h de uma quarta-feira, a manhã estava fria e ventava bastante. Os Marotos corriam apressados pelos corredores de Hogwarts na direção das masmorras; pois é, eles estavam atrasados, novamente, para a aula de poções. Chegando à masmorra mal iluminada e fedorenta em que o professor Slughorn lecionava, James Potter e Sirius Black entraram empurrando a enorme porta de madeira, como se não estivessem atrasados e como se ninguém os seguisse com os olhos, os dois sentaram em seus lugares enquanto Lupin se desculpava com o professor pelo seu atraso, e Peter, o obeso e medroso amigo dos três, foi quase rastejando até o seu lugar.

O excêntrico professor de poções sacudia um pouco a cabeça e volta a falar com os outros alunos, que arqueavam as sobrancelhas para os recém-chegados, e agora voltavam à atenção ao professor à medida que os Marotos iam chegando a seus lugares.

"Quero que todos leiam os ingredientes necessários para a poção de envelhecimento e o seu modo de preparo na página 69 de seus livros" Comandou, com sua voz arrastada, o professor "Acho que vocês já têm a capacidade de executar essa poção... Se bem que ano passado houve poções catastróficas... Mas enfim! Isso é apenas um detalhe" falou o professor, querendo disfarçar os incidentes causados pela turma do ano anterior ao executar tal poção.

Instruções dadas, e os alunos abriam seus pesados livros na página mandada para ver o que era necessário para realizar a poção do envelhecimento. James e Sirius, que sentavam juntos na aula de poções, quase no fundo da sala, deram uma breve, realmente breve, lida no modo de preparo da poção, e se levantaram em direção ao lado oposto da masmorra, à uma estante onde deveriam pegar o material necessário.

A essa altura a dupla Marota não era os únicos a se levantar para pegar os ingredientes, vários alunos de todos os pontos da sala seguiam para mesma direção, e, como sempre muito populares entre todos, Sirius E James eram parados algumas vezes no meio do caminho para serem cumprimentados pelos colegas, de todas as Casas, exceto é claro, os sonserinos.

Enfim, chegaram à estante e em pouco segundos já haviam coletado todo material necessário para a poção. Sirius já virava de costas para voltar ao seu lugar ao ver que o amigo ainda fuçava na estante, percebendo que James pegara algumas folhas de tom roxo com algumas bolinhas amarelas, e colocara dentro dos bolsos das vestes, ele riu.

"Para que os fungos coça-coça, Pontas?" perguntou Sirius, disfarçando a risada pela feição de reprovação que o professor lhe lançara.

"Ora, e para que seriam, Almofadinhas?" sorriu marotamente James Potter "É claro que vai ser útil em alguma de nossas brincadeiras com o Ranhoso."

Sirius logo se empolgou com a idéia do amigo e recolheu algumas plantas também, com o cuidado de não encostar-se às manchas que causariam a sensação insuportável de coceira. Planos maléficos à parte, no meio do caminho de volta a seus lugares os garotos se olham:

"Você está pensando o que eu estou pensando, caro amigo Pontas?" perguntou Sirius.

"Só se você estiver pensando no que eu estou pensando, Almofadas" respondeu James.

É. Eles pensaram na mesma coisa. E ao perceber que James pensava o mesmo que ele, Sirius pegou uma das folhas que causavam coceira de um de seus bolsos e foi em direção à mesa de Snape, o garoto da Sonserina, junto com James. Chegando na mesa, Sirius coloca com cuidado a folha na poção e vai saindo junto com o amigo, mas os dois são parados pelo professor que os viu do outro lado da sala.

"Ora, ora. O que os senhores estão fazendo aqui?" pergunta o professor, Snape que havia saído do seu lugar por um instante, voltou e observou sua poção, que aparentemente, não havia sido tocada.

"Nada, professor" - fala em tom irônico Sirius "a gente veio pedir um ingrediente emprestado para o Snape, mas não precisamos mais" os garotos iam saindo devagar para seus lugares quando ouvem uma pequena explosão vindo de logo atrás deles.

Pois é, o barulho de explosão veio do caldeirão de Snape. Com o ingrediente acrescentado pelos Marotos, não foi o suficiente para mudar sua composição, apenas a fez reagir mais rápido.

Todos os alunos olharam para o local nesse momento, a fumaça que a pequena explosão causara foi sumindo aos poucos e foi possível que todos conseguissem ver claramente, Snape estava velho, barbas brancas até sua cintura e havia também rugas que enfeitavam seu rosto cheio de rancor e desprezo.

Até mesmo James e Sirius se assustaram por um momento com o que viram, mas logo acharam a situação divertida e começaram a rir, como toda a turma.

"P-pelas barbas de Merlin!" berrou o professor "vocês dois BEBERAM? Devem ter bebido, ou a fumaça da poção afetou o cérebro de vocês! Dois bruxos com a capacidade de vocês... Tem mesmo a necessidade de fazer isso?" Sirius foi fazer que sim com a cabeça, mas o professor interrompeu - Nem responda Black, nem responda!

"Ah, professor!" começou James "também não é para tanto, é? Foi apenas uma brincadeira, a enfermeira vai dar um jeito nisso em menos de um minuto, pode acreditar, a gente já fez coisa pior com o Ranhoso... digo! Com o Snape" tentou se justificar o garoto.

"Pois é! A gente faz cada coisa com o Snape. Precisa de tanto drama por causa de uma poçãozinha do envelhecimento...?" Sirius esboçou um sorriso arrogante desajeitado.

"É verdade... E poxa! O Snape é nosso alvo preferido, todos sabem. É tão... Divertido brincar com ele, não sei por que os professores reagem assim, francamente..." comentou Potter.

"Ah meu Merlin" a ruiva Lílian Evans, aluna também da Grifinória, havia se levantado "será possível que vocês dois nunca vão deixar o coitado do Severo em paz? Uma brincadeira atrás da outra. FRANCAMENTE, digo eu, Potter, seu arrogante."

"Caaaaalma ruivinha!", agora James foi até a garota " eu não quero te deixar brava, você sabe que eu gosto de você, não sabe? É que você foi ser bem amiga do nosso alvo preferido, aí não dá né!"

O professor pigarreia de onde estava o que chamou atenção de todos os presentes a ele novamente. Enquanto Severo Snape saiu furiosamente, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, até a Ala Hospitalar, o professor retoma:

"Potter e Black, detenção hoje às 19h, aqui mesmo" fala o professor em tom cansado, desgastado "Estão liberados agora, a aula acabou mais cedo hoje. Só não fiquem vagabundeando pelo castelo" completou Slughorn.

Ao falar isso, todos os alunos arrumam suas coisas o mais rápido que podem e abandonam a masmorra, em direção à alguma parte do castelo que pudessem vagabundear até a próxima aula do dia.


	2. A Detenção no Lago

_**Cap.2 A Detenção no Lago**_

Começava a anoitecer e o dia de aulas em Hogwarts estava se encerrando. Multidões de alunos agora andavam pelos corredores do castelo afrouxando as gravatas e desabotoando um pouco a camisa.

No mesmo fluxo de alunos, os Marotos também andavam pelos corredores, agora que saíram da última aula do dia. Estava quase na hora da detenção com o professor Slughorn, mas James e Sirius pareciam bem tranqüilos.

"Almofadinhas, não acha que está na hora de você e Pontas irem até a sala de poções para cumprir sua detenção?" alertou Remus Lupin, ao ver que faltavam apenas cinco minutos até a hora marcada pelo excêntrico professor de poções.

"Que coisa" queixou-se Sirius, desabotoando sua camisa e afrouxando a gravata "as detenções do Slughorn não um saco. O velho é biruta, to falando cara."

"Concordo plenamente" suspirou James "mas vamos lá, não pode ser pior que ficar na Sala Comunal estudando Aritmancia, ou pode? Aqueles montes e montes de números inúteis me dão dor de cabeça."

Agora o número de alunos se intensificava, era o ponto de encontro de vários corredores para o Salão Principal. Conseguindo sair um pouco da multidão, James e Sirius se despedem de Aluado e de Rabicho, que os esperariam ainda no Salão Principal, enquanto os dois cumpriam sua detenção com o professor de poções.

Essa hora os corredores que eram caminho para as masmorras do castelo eram desertos; ali estavam apenas os alunos mais novos da sonserina que seguiam para sua própria Sala Comunal. Em poucos instantes os dois marotos já haviam chegado à sala de poções, e James bateu na porta esperando resposta de Slughorn.

Com um barulho de trancas sendo abertas, a porta para a sala de poções se abre, revelando o ambiente agora, mais escuro que nas outras horas do dia, com alguns caldeirões ainda em cima das mesas e o professor de poções sentado a sua mesa, no outro oposto do cômodo.

Sacudindo sua varinha, o professor Slughorn fecha novamente a porta às costas dos garotos, assim que eles entram na masmorra e faz sinal para que se andem mais rápido. Obedecendo ao professor, Sirius e James aceleram um pouco o passo e logo se encontram cara a cara com o mesmo e ocupam lugares bem na frente da sala.

"Os senhores sabem por que estão aqui ou terei que relembrar o motivo desta detenção?" perguntou ironicamente Slughorn, enquanto coçava o próprio queixo gorducho.

"É..." começou James, com uma feição pensativa na face "se tiver alguma relação com o _pequeno_ incidente na aula de hoje com a poção do Snape nós sabemos sim" constatou, ainda com a mesma feição pensativa e um tom cômico.

"Então vejo que estão prontos para a detenção. Potter, Black, estão?"

"É claro que estamos" respondeu Sirius.

"SEMPRE estamos" corrigiu James, sorrindo para o amigo.

"Sua felicidade me assusta, caro amigo" Almofadinhas olhou para Pontas, forçando uma cara assustada.

"Sim, eu sei disso. Até eu me assusto com isso às vezes". Porém, percebendo a impaciência do professor, James cortou a brincadeira e fez uma expressão mais séria "ah... o que teremos que fazer hoje, professor?".

O professor suspirou, parecendo tomar fôlego "É muito simples. Vocês deverão apenas colher uns fungos para mim lá fora. Estão em falta no meu estoque".

"E nós vamos sair do castelo? Há essa hora?" indagou James, querendo se referir que os alunos já não podiam sair do castelo depois das aulas.

"Não se faça de desentendido, senhor Potter. Você seu amigo Black já cumpriram inúmeras detenções fora do castelo a noite, sabem que alunos em detenção podem sair" falou secamente o professor.

"Certo" confirmou Sirius "Algo mais ou podemos ir?".

"Ah sim, quase me esqueço" o professor continua "São os fungos na margem setentrional do lago negro. E os venenosos. Não esqueçam de pegar suas luvas de couro de dragão, não queremos mais estragos por aqui"

James e Sirius se olham por um momento, arqueando as sobrancelhas. "Certo" falaram ao mesmo tempo, se levantando e seguindo até a porta da masmorra.

"Garotos, ei, os dois" chamou novamente o professor, no momento em que eles estavam abrindo a porta "o senhor Filch estará esperando os senhores na saída principal do castelo. E outra coisa, aconselho a tomarem cuidado com os grindylows. Não me responsabilizarei se um dos dois forem atacados e mortos por eles".

Recomendações devidamente dadas, os dois finalmente saíram da masmorra e subiram as escadarias que davam acesso à saída do castelo, onde ainda se encontrava alguns alunos. Como outra prova da popularidade dos garotos em toda a escola, até chegarem à Filch paravam para cumprimentar amigos de outras Casas e explicar que estava indo cumprir detenção, o que, estranhamente, era um dos grandes motivos da fama da dupla, que recebia vários "boa sortes" e beijinhos das garotas mais bonitas da escola a cada detenção.

Filch grunhiu algo e reclamou da demora dos dois, como se eles se importassem com o ranzinza zelador de Hogwarts.

Os três saem do castelo, seguindo em direção ao enorme Lago agora iluminado pelo luar. Em suas mansas águas nadava a enorme lula gigante e os demoníacos grindylows que o professor havia relembrado, entre outras criaturas marinhas.

"Cara, o Filch é muito bizarro, vai dizer" riu baixinho, Pontas, recebendo a confirmação do amigo "Acho que ele é o mais estranho de Hogwarts. Ninguém supera a loucura dele". Mais uma vez os amigos riram, o que fez que o zelador se virasse para trás e os xingasse de algo que os garotos nem sabiam o significado.

"Que saudades eu tenho daquele tem---" começou a reclamar Filch, mas esse mesmo papo de sempre os marotos já sabiam, e Sirius mesmo quem completou "_... tempo que os alunos eram presos pelos braços nas masmorras. Sinto falta dos gemidos de dor até hoje_" imitou, muito bem feito, por sinal, talvez pelo número de vezes que já ouvira o zelador falar. O que arrancou aplausos de James e mais xingamentos de Filch.

O caminho todo até o lago o velho zelador seguiu resmungando e praguejando os garotos e todos os alunos que já pisaram em Hogwarts. O que, para os garotos, estava sendo um espetáculo de comédia.

Filch indicou a localização setentrional do Lago para que os garotos parassem de importuná-lo por não saber onde era. Os Marotos seguiram até a margem indicada pelo zelador e se depararam com uma estranha vegetação.

"Acha que esses são os fungos que o velho falou?" perguntou James, enquanto mexia com um graveto em uma espécie de folha embolorada.

"Deve ser... Ao menos isso tem cara de fungos" constatou Sirius, agora se abaixando e vestindo suas luvas.

James fez o mesmo que o amigo e os dois começaram a arrancar alguns fungos e coloca-los em um recipiente dado por Filch, entre um xingamento e outro quando já se aproximavam do Lago.

Passaram-se cerca de cinco a dez minutos e os jovens já achavam ter recolhidos fungos suficientes para Slughorn. Parando um pouco para observar o Lago, Sirius percebe uma agitação estranha muito próxima à margem em que eles estavam.

A água à frente deles começara a borbulhar com mais intensidade e os dois já se encontravam em pé, olhando para aquela estranha cena. E nessa agitação emerge um enorme tentáculo, assustando os dois amigos que dão um pulo para trás.

Ao tentáculo submergir, causa um enorme impacto na margem do Lago e uma enorme onda derruba os Marotos com tudo, espalhando grande parte dos fungos recolhidos agora.

James se levanta, meio cambaleando e molhado dos pés à cabeça. _Que lula desgraçada_, pensou. Depois de conseguir se equilibrar, olhou ao redor e não achava Sirius. "Ahn... Sirius? Cadê você sua cadela?" chamava James, procurando o amigo ali por perto.

É quando o lago começa novamente a borbulhar, mas antes que Pontas pudesse imaginar que era novamente um tentáculo, emergia Sirius, com uma cara furiosa.

"O que aconteceu Almofadinhas?" James foi até o amigo para ver como o mesmo estava.

"Estava com muito calor nessa noite de outono e decidi dar um mergulho" falou sarcasticamente, ainda visivelmente irritado. Passou, como se fosse um mini-flashback na mente de Sirius desde o momento em que o tentáculo causou aquela onda e James foi levado para trás, e ele foi puxado pela correnteza e atacado por dezenas de Grindylows psicóticos. Após o garoto quase morrer afogado pelos pequenos demônios d'água, saca sua varinha e os paralisa, se livrando deles e podendo emergir.

"Ta Sirius, a gente ainda tem uns fungos aqui, mas a maioria caiu, e nem vai dar pra catar mais mesmo" falou, enquanto apontava para a vegetação toda molhada pela onda recém causada pela lula gigante.

"É. Vamos voltar logo para o castelo. Não sei você, mas eu estou com um puta frio" Sirius riu, se mantendo em pé e seguindo com James até onde Filch os esperava.

James praticamente jogou o recipiente com cerca de cinco fungos para ele e seguiu caminho com Sirius pelo escuro jardim de Hogwarts e finalmente alcançando as escadas que os levariam até o saguão de entrada.

Como essa detenção fora relativamente curta, ainda havia alunos próximos à entrada e ao Salão Principal, que estranharam os dois entrando encharcados no castelo. E assim como fora combinado, os outros dois Marotos, Aluado e Rabicho os esperavam na mesa da Grifinória com outros colegas da mesma Casa.

Lílian Evans também estava lá, e ao ver os dois chegando molhados, se levantou "O que aconteceu com os dois? Potter, vai vestir uma roupa seca antes de ficar doente, Sirius vai também"

"Olha, a ruivinha ta preocupada comigo!" James deu um pulo comemorativo, arrancando risada de todos os amigos que estavam próximos.

"Preocupa--... pare de falar besteiras Potter! Eu... Ah, quer saber, boa noite!". E a garota sai do Salão Principal, apressada e com o rosto corado.

Com um sorriso vitorioso estampado no rosto de James, ele e Sirius sentam-se ao mesmo tempo na mesa da Grifinória, passando a satisfazer a curiosidade dos amigos de como fora a detenção no Lago.


End file.
